39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrice Cahill
Background '''Beatrice Cahill '''is the sister of Fiske and Grace Cahill and the great-aunt of Amy and Dan Cahill. She collects ceramic cats. Neither Dan, nor Amy enjoy being in her company. She has wrinkles and blue hair, and wears a lot of rouge and uses Day-Glo red lipstick. She is a very slow driver. As Grace's sister, she is, biologically, a Madrigal, but is not an active one, as she has not passed the "tests" as Amy and Dan have. She stays out of the Clue Hunt, and tries to get/keep other people uninvolved, thinking the Clues to be "a lot of rubbish". It was later revealed that the real reason she quit the hunt was because she was to afraid to take part. She is a suspect for Vesper Two, The Shield. Plot Overview The Maze of Bones She is shown to be angry at Amy and Dan because they both choose the clue over the million dollars, she was last seen storming off very angrily. She is known to have been pressured into adopting Dan and Amy because Grace wanted her to. Amy and Dan resent her to the most of their ability. The Black Book of Buried Secrets It was revealed that she quit because she couldn't handle the missions. She quit going onto missions unlike her sister, Grace, who was ready for it. Family *James Cahill - Father (deceased) *Edith Cahill - Mother (deceased) *Fiske Cahill - Brother *Grace Cahill - Sister (deceased) *Nathaniel Hartford - Brother-in-law (deceased) *Stephano Breglio - Ex-husband (deceased) *Jean-Luc Benoit- Ex-Husband *Sergei Baskov-Ex-Husband (deceased) *Hope Cahill - Niece (deceased) *Arthur Cahill - Nephew-in-law *Amy Cahill - Great-niece *Dan Cahill - Great-nephew *Alistair Oh - Distant Cousin *Bae Oh - Uncle (father's side) to Distant Cousin (in custody) *Madeleine Cahill - Great x21 Grandmother (deceased) *Luke Cahill - Great x21 Uncle (deceased) *Jane Cahill - Great x21 Aunt (deceased) *Katherine Cahill - Great x21 Aunt (deceased) *Thomas Cahill - Great x21 Uncle (deceased) *Gideon Cahill - Great x22 Grandfather (deceased) *Olivia Cahill - Great x22 Grandmother (deceased) Trivia *According to Grace Cahill's Letter to Amy and Dan, Beatrice has no business in the Cahill family history. *In the Cahill Web, it is mentioned that Beatrice has been named the greatest collector of ceramic cats in Massachusetts, and that she already had 3,024 of them. *She apparently has a nasally voice that Fiske can imitate very well. *All of her ex-husband's last names start with B, though this is probably coincidential. *She possibly could have appeared in Trust No One because she is a suspect for V2, and the suspects usually appear in the books, however she did not appear in it. *She has been on holiday with the British royal family. *She did not speak for 30 years with her brother, Fiske. *She failed out of flight school. Category:Trent Family Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Madrigal Category:Grace Cahill Category:Minor Characters Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Amy Cahill Category:Dan Cahill Category:Vesper Two Suspects